


Hush now (An original Creepypasta)

by TicciTock188



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Awkward Crush, Blood, Captivity, Creepypasta, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Fighting, Freedom, Gore, Home, Kidnapping, Leaving, Nails, OC, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Sai blade, Slenderman - Freeform, Tears, Torture, Unrequited Crush, blade - Freeform, bone, bones - Freeform, broke, hammer - Freeform, knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicciTock188/pseuds/TicciTock188
Summary: Kaiyo was a simple woman who had a crush. No big issues. That was until everything changed from a simple festival.





	Hush now (An original Creepypasta)

**December 7th, 1998.**

**News report.**

**Kaiyo Sabubaki, aged 23, brown hair, green eyes, 5,6, last seen wearing a pale pink sweater with a brown skirt and black dress shoes in the festival in Redson township. If any information is found please call xxx-xxx-xxxx.**

  
  


Nothing in her life was horrible. But, it wasn't great either. She had a normal family, Normal friends, normal, hobbies. She enjoyed reading. Her favorite story is,  _ how to kill a mocking bird _ , By Harper Lee. She enjoyed many many other tales as well. Her best friend's name is Taylor. Taylor is a small woman who would never harm anyone. She stands at about 4,9, she has platinum blond hair, deep indigo eyes. God damn was she a package. 

Taylor had a boyfriend named Trent. He stood at a tall 6,7. Deep Brunette hair. He was everything to her. It hurt so deeply. He treated others like garbage. She deserved so much more. Taylor invited Kaiyo to join her and Trent at the festival season. She obliged with little awareness. She dressed simply not wanting to overdress. She put her soft pale pink sweater on with a simple brown skirt. She was ready to go

  
  
  
  


The air was cold that December… as the leaves fall off the trees and the town grows stagnant. A festival was thrown to celebrate the season. Kaiyo’s toned hair flowed in the wind as she walked through the joyful crowd. She spent the first hour or so enjoying herself. She played mini-games and then eating afterward. She could feel something in the back of her mind. Something was off. The air remained stale as her breath entered her lungs only to blow out once more. Someone… something was watching her.

The feeling crept over her till she had the final breaking point. She couldn’t take it and started to head for her bright red truck. She waved goodbye to Taylor and Trent. The truck was rusty and had a dent towards the back from a hit and run. She hadn’t found the guy who did it. She enters the car now only hearing the static. She speeds off towards her apartment. She lived in a shady apartment complex with little windows and escape routes. She swore she saw a blank face with no feature. It was just white. Like a blank canvas ready to be painted. A plain black suit. The most noticeable thing though… was his height. She swore he was taller than 8 feet. Before she knew it he was gone...

She slowly exits her vehicle only to be grabbed from behind. A hand covers her mouth but she only has the instinct to fight. She wrestles her attacker refusing to go down easily.

She bites into his hand tearing the flesh apart with her teeth the red liquid slowly leeching down her face as she refuses to let go. The man screams out in searing pain and slams her to the pavement scraping her face heavily and forcing her to let go. He growls at her with a grunt, “you’ll pay for that you fucking bitch.” 

He begins to kick her in the abdomen causing constant waves of nausea but she wouldn’t give up yet. She grabs his leg and pulls him down to the cement as well. She slams his leg until there is an ear crippling crack then the screams of the unholy. She pants heavily trying to crawl away. Her head aching as the concussion hits her… he won’t let her go through. He crawls to her grabbing her long rusty brown hair and proceeds to slam her head into the ground. This goes on as her facial flesh starts to splatter on the ground causing crimson to gush everywhere. Then everything became a dark tone of grey… the world fading.

  
  
  


She awoke in nothing but black. She struggled against her bindings. She smelt dust and mold in the air. She was panicking in the realization of her situation. She gasps and screams as loud as she can. She hears a deep feminine chuckle. The lights flicker on blinding her for a short moment before her surroundings were now visible. A small room with stone walls and floors. Chains and weapons of torture. That's when she sees her dearest friend. Taylor. Her blond hair tightly tied back into a pony-tail. She was wearing black clothing along with gloves. Her smile was bright. As if Kaiyo thought this was fun. She still smiled though. Desperately hoping that this was a sick joke. She smiles and lets out a soft breath, “Taylor… This is uhm… Very funny! Can you let me out now?” She begs her dearest.

“Now why would I do that? This is just the beginning!”

“Beginning of what?”

“Our super fun game!”

This is when the terror sets in. Kaiyo had been betrayed by her closest friend, Her crush. She shakily breathes in before struggling again, “Let me out, Taylor!” Taylor only laughs at her panic. She walks away from the cold metal table to grab her first item of torture. A hammer and nails. Kaiyo whimpers out as her pupils shrink to the size of pinpricks. She couldn't fight back. She was stuck here about to be tortured to her miserable death. 

Taylor giggles softly and aims the first nail right between her ulna bone and the radius bone on her left arm. She raises her rusty, dull hammer before slamming it down on the nail. The nail quickly pierces Kaiyo’s pale, porcelain skin. The plasma of her body quickly leaks from the injury soaking her soft sweater. Kaiyo’s eyes roll to look at the ceiling. She screeches louder than a fork on a plate. The sound was deafening. She sobs and begs but nothing gets to Taylor. Taylor enjoyed this. She couldn't stop smirking.

She aims the next at the patella bone of Kaiyo’s knee. She repeats her motions as before. Kaiyo begs through her tears. She pleads, asking why. She was given no answer as the nails continued to pierce her skin, muscle, and bone. Soon enough Taylor stopped and smiled, “wasn’t that fun? We’ll continue tomorrow.” She cleans up and takes her gloves off leaving Kaiyo to bleed on the metal table. Kaiyo whimpers out softly through her gasps of pain, “D-don’t leave me down here…”

But the door to the stairs had already closed

  
  


The night was torturous. Kaiyo laid in her blood as in soaked into her scratched up clothing. Every movement felt like fire burning through her muscles. She begged whatever was above to save her. In the end… The gods were useless. 

The next night was worse than the last. Months of her body being torn apart wore on her fragile mind. But on March 13th everything had changed. This time Trent was with her. The realization hit. Taylor wasn’t strong enough to kidnapped Kaiyo… So Trent did it for her. Pathetic bitch. That's all Kaiyo could think. Still, she was tied down under their mercy. 

She felt the bones in her legs crack as Trent continued to apply pressure. Her tibia shattered within a few minutes. She weeps out begging for someone to help her. All three beings in that room knew no one was coming… The next bone-cracking into pieces was her clavicle. She screams out, her vision fading. Trent smirks, “stay awake… You’re gonna miss the best part.” At that point, she wanted to pass out. She cries, “P-please, no.”

The two other things, they weren't human... They just laugh at her like she was making a joke. Taylor pulls out a pair of pliers tightly clamping it on her thumb fingernail. “PLEASE NO-” She’s cut off as Taylor yanked off the nail with no mercy. She moves to the pointer finger once again forcefully pulling the next piece of keratin away from her. The searing sting is going through her whole hand as every nail is taken off. Crimson drips down her pale tips as she helplessly cries for mercy. Soon all nails left on her body were torn off and strewn across the floor in scattered places. Kaiyo hiccups are desperate as she is unable to speak through the gigantic lump in her throat. Her body was on fire. Why couldn’t she die?! Once more she heard the static… A voice calls out for her. It was so faint but calming, “I can save you…”

She whimpers unable to respond. She pleaded in her head but was quickly cut off after hearing a sharp gushing sound ring out. She looks down and realizes the pain in her side. A sharp blade had pierced through her skin and muscle leaving her bleeding large droplets of blood tripling from her thigh to the floor. She sobbed desperately. Suddenly she saw the left leather strap that was once holding her down was now released. While the two lovers were planing she reached around to free her other arm. She quickly frees her legs as well. 

She grabs a sharp blade with two points on both sides of the main blade. A sai blade. She recognized it immediately. Her sister owned one to show off. She smirks knowing this torture could end. Through her agonizing pain, she stands and limps first gouging her weapon into Trent’s skull as hard as she can. She screeches, “Take that you foul thing!” 

Taylor screams as scarlet red is splattered across her face, “TRENT!” She cries. Kaiyo giggles, “How does it feel to have your feelings torn into shreds Taylor? FUCKING HURTS, DOESN’T IT?” She laughs before dashing at Taylor and pinning her down. “Wait! Kaiyo it was his idea, please!” She begs. Kaiyo only laughs at her response, “You didn’t let me go now did you?” She forcefully slams the blade straight through her flesh and sternum. She gasps heavily “N-NO!” She begs but Kaiyo only brings the blade up slamming it into her once more. She keeps going until screams slow into soft whimpers. Kaiyo looks at Taylor and smiles brightly, “I love you, Taylor…” She brings the sai above Taylor's bloody face. Taylor sobs, “k-k-kaiy-” She is cut off as the weapon is slammed into her skull. No more sounds came from her except the gushing sounds of flesh being torn. 

Kaiyo giggles and gets up. She limps towards the stairs and slowly heads up. She goes to the bathroom to treat her wounds the best she could. At this point she was numb. She could care less. She took her old clothing that was now rags off. She takes a shower letting all blood drip off her body in droplets. Once she's done she goes to get replacement clothing from Taylor. She found a blue and black striped sweater and a nice pair of black leggings. She smiles and puts them on. She grabs a pair of black sports shoes also putting them on. Finally, she ties her rusty brown hair into a messy bun before grabbing her sai and leaving into the pitch black of the night.

  
  
  
  
  


**Taylor Drent and her boyfriend Trent Kenneth were found murdered this weekend in the basement of their peaceful home. It is believed they were the kidnappers of Kaiyo Sabubaki as her blood and fingerprints were found at the scene of the crime. The police are still unable to track where she went as her footprints were wiped off at the edge of the forest. If you have any information on this event please call xxx-xxx-xxxx**

  
  


Carol Marlene was a teenager who gave very little attention to the world. This night was different. She heard a creak in her hallway whilst she was talking to her friend Eliza. Her parents were out and she was alone. She grabs a bat before heading into the hallway. The hallway window was peaked open. She lets out a shaky breath and looks around. She hears a smash and quickly turns towards it with a gasp. She whimpers and backs up into something tall and soft. She looks up to see a cracked mask with reddened sore eyes underneath. She screams out and swings only to miss as the creature is too quick. She looks at the figure realizing its a woman. Blue and black striped sweater and black leggings. She whimpers and attacks once more this time hitting the woman. 

The attack seems to have done little as the woman lunges forward stabbing her deeply in the stomach. She laughs and takes her mask off. This reveals nothing but a black face with bright white teeth covered with blood and grime as well as two bloodshot eyes looking as if they were almost popping out. Carol screams and tries to struggle away as the blade plunges deeper into her abdomen. The woman only smiles more, “Hush now” Is all she says before pulling the blade out and stabbing once more. Carol gasps and shakily squeaks out a plea of help.

Kaiyo smiles at the mess before making a quick leave to return to her home in the woods. The tall man wanted her after all. Carol weeps as she slowly bleeds to death. Eliza had called the police. The police arrive at the scene but Carol had already passed away from the trauma. No evidence of the murderer was ever found. Other than the wounds of the victims.

  
  


If you look into the woods sometimes you'll see her… with her mask and her bright smile. She’s only silencing simple people. It's her job after all. Who knows? Maybe you’re next.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first creepypasta. She is completely original. I hope you enjoyed. Check wattpad for images for it.


End file.
